Three's Company?
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: Just a take if the "three way" scene worked out in a positive way and the girls never made it passed the "practice"... Tumblr prompt. Enjoy. More fluff, even though they asked for steamy lol, either way I feel it is okay! **One Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It  
This was a prompt from a LONGGGGG time ago. I finally got around to it! Hope it doesn't disappoint.  
I'm not writing a threesome in 'High School Never Ends' so yep, figured I should write it, plus like I said, TUMBLR PROMPT! I always try to fulfill them when possible!  
Hope you enjoy…so without further hesitation…**

Amy remembered everything clearly, talking to Shane about everything, having to come clean.  
She told him that Karma wanted a three way, but discreetly left out whom with. You see, she didn't want people to think that Liam was a jerk, because in reality he wasn't.

She knew she was in love with Karma but she didn't want to use dirty and underhanded tricks to get her to fall in love with her, she wanted everything to be mutual. She wanted everything to be shared like it always had been.

Still when Karma walked out of the dressing room, she couldn't help but feel her eyes go over her body.

They had, both understood what she meant and what they were about to do meant.

Karma started talking and asking this and that, "Do you think Liam will like it?", "Does it make me look fat?"

Like a good girlfriend, well, 'girlfriend', she said "Of course!" and "Obviously not".

She wasn't really paying attention, not really.

Only until Karma asked if "She was sure she wanted to do this".

Amy wanted to show she was in this, until the end, for Karma. She really would do anything for the girl.

She felt bad; this wasn't what best friends were supposed to do.

Shane had talked to her, she didn't like him much, seeing as he was a player, but he was a good confident and turning out to be a good friend.

Even though he was popular he was semi-grounded, he was actually quite insightful when he needed to be, and was quite good at knowing limits.

She just smiled and nodded, "Unless you don't want to."

"No I do, I just, I don't know if Liam will like me."

"Karma, it's impossible not to love you."

"I still can't believe I offered a three way." Karma laughed incredibly.

"YOU can't believe it?" Amy joked back.

"Listen we want to look natural right?"

"Yeah…" Amy said hesitant.

"Okay well, we should practice!"

"Um, we, we should?"

"Duh so, let's go. Ugh I just hope that we don't end up in some sleazy motel. It needs to be special you know? With someone I love, with someone who loves me. I can already picture roses and a heart shaped bed, and some weird music, it…just wouldn't be right."

Karma felt her worst nightmares form at the thought. That was defiantly not what she wanted.

You deserve more than that Amy thought, not wanting to make her true feelings known.

They bought the cheesy trench coats like they had seen on their nightly Netflix marathons of all types of shows.

Quickly they came in Amy's room.

Amy started to change as did Karma, Amy in her own rook, Karma in the restroom adjoined.

Amy was trying to talk herself up. Okay Raudenfeld you can do this, it's just Karma, but…it's never really been 'just Karma' has it? Not since that kiss. She sighed blowing her bangs out of her face.

She heard the door creek open and almost squeaked herself.

Amy had never done this before, at all, let alone with another…girl. Kissing was different.

This was, something more.

Nothing would happen now, the blond knew that; still, nervousness and an unfamiliar tingled spread throughout her body.

"Okay so, I'll come to you, or you'll come to me, or we'll just move together and meet in the middle." Karma said softly, sweetly, with guidance, while walking over.

Amy couldn't help but think even a little sexily.

"Then, you'll unknot the coat." She said guiding Amy's hands, and she chuckled back nervously in response.

HOLD IT TOGETHER, don't let her figure you out, not yet, Amy reasoned with herself.

She slowly undid the covering, hands still slightly shaking.

That's when Karma got nervous and uncertain as she bit her lip.

Amy saw that and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Now, your turn."

Karma imagined Amy in boxers and shorts, saying something like "You said to look natural."

Then they would have a funny conversation of why Amy had boxers in the first place.

Amy would once again get tongue tied and say she got it because she had gotten enough tickets at their favorite hang out, an arcade and restaurant mix, and that they were the only things that interest her.

It however did not go that way. Instead when Karma opened up Amy like a Christmas or birthday gift she was surprised and shocked. She had on a sexy outfit, just as sexy as her own, something that would be pleasing to all of them.

"Wow."

Amy blushed and asked, "What then? What would happen next?"

"Then we would kiss-"Karma said almost breathlessly "And you would have to come up with an excuse to leave."

Amy was about to anger at this but decided to wait it out, seeing how effected Karma was.

"Let's talk about that kissing part first." Amy said, gaining confidence. She didn't want this to end.

Her mouth was just a mere centimeters away from Karma's and they could feel each other's breaths on their lips.  
Karma looked down at Amy's pink lips, her throat closing. She had never noticed how delicate they were, how wonderfully intoxicating.

They closed the distance at the same time and Amy led them toward the bed.

They kissed for a few moments until karma needed air, she needed to breathe, to think.

She couldn't though. All she could get out was an echo, an echo from the past that had seemed to come off of the cavernous cave of somewhere they had been.

"Whoa."

Amy laughed. She knew, in that moment she knew. There was heaviness to her voice that had not been there the previous time. There was something in Karma's eyes. They weren't in front of a crowd. This was theirs, only theirs.

"I know." She said relieved.

Karma sat up and placed herself on the edge of the bed.

"Karm- wha-what are you doing?" Amy said nervously. She thought she had screwed it all up. She figured this was it, the dream was over. The want was over. The friendship she cherished a little more than life itself was over.

Karma placed a finger onto Amy's lips; the other girl had followed her movement and was by this time sitting next to her.

She picked up her phone off the nightstand and dialed leaving Amy more confused and puzzled than ever before.

"Liam?-"

Amy's stomach dropped.

She could hear the boy on the other end of the line.

"Listen-I-we can't go over tonight."

"What? Why?"

Now she turned to Amy with a smile and looked into her eyes.

"Because, well- we- I figured I couldn't do this anymore."

She rolled her eyes as she gestured between herself and the phone.

"Why-?" The naive boy questioned. "I thought it was open with you and Amy."

"It was, but it just doesn't feel right. Look I'm sorry it's just that… I can't do that to her. I can't ask that much of her. I-I really do think I'm in love with her- and it's nothing to do with you, I hope we can still be friends."

She hung up the phone not allowing the boy to answer.

Karma stared in her eyes throughout that comment.

"Karma what did just you do?"

"I just decided to be with someone who loves me, no matter the consequence. Isn't that's what great love stories are made of?"

She drew into Amy, more in love with her than anyone else in her whole life.

"I guess we don't need a threesome after all, as they say, three is a crowd." She said separating for a moment.

"Total buzz kill." Amy laughed.


End file.
